One Shot Prompt-1
by m0nalisat0ldalie88
Summary: One shot prompt from vampirediarieslover123 requesting Rick and my OC Maddie. Related to "They Say This Should Feel Something Like Fire"


_Hey there! So I got a request from vampirediarieslover123 for a one shot with Madison and Rick from my "They Say It Feels Something Like Fire" fanfic. I do like the idea of the two but sadly it's a Merle fic. BUT I gladly accepted so here it is. Let me know what ya think? This is fitting in between chapter eight and nine._

Rick had watched silently as Madison had run off, tears shining brightly in her eyes before escaping down her cheeks. He knew she didn't want people to see how hurt she was, both physically and emotionally. Goddamn Merle. As glad as Rick was to have Daryl back, a huge asset to the group and a trust worthy friend, he could never say the same for the older Dixon. He had been nothing but trouble and Rick had only been in his presence once before this.

Everyone was silent as a graveyard after Madison tore out of the room leaving Merle grumbling as he sat down. It hadn't gone unnoticed that he slipped the ring into his pocket as she ran. Was it even possible for a man, a hard, cold, unforgiving man like Merle Dixon to love someone? Especially someone so sweet and kind hearted as Madison? It had pissed Rick off to see how he grabbed at her but even more so with his daughter in Maddie's arms. It took everything in him not to knock Merle down on his ass right now. Judith was safe in Beth's arms for the time being so he let it go. Nodding once to Hershel who was staring at him, silently asking him to check on the young girl he had taken a liking to, the leader of their group stood and left his bowl were it was to find her.

Stopping by Carol's bunk he found all of Maddie's things inside but no sign of the girl herself. His gut was screaming for him to make his way outside where the air was cooling off a bit. He knew he himself wouldn't want to be holed up in the prison after such a scene, but where outside was she? She wouldn't have left the prison gates right? A surge of fear filled Rick's chest and he jogged outside, making his way to the gate was still secure as they had left it. He almost didn't hear it; the soft crying. He could hardly even see her shadow in the dimming light of the sun but she was there; knees brought up to her chest, face buried in her arms to muffle the sobs that were wracking through her body. Steps as quiet as possible he made his way towards her. Even sob broke his heart even more.

"Maddie?" He called softly. He could see the muscles in her back and arms tighten instantly and her cries ceased. He knew he had caught her off guard. "Madison?" He took a few more steps.

Madison knew she had been caught crying but it didn't stop her from lifting and turning her head away to wipe the tears from her face. It was a futile effort but she didn't want him seeing how hurt she was, even if he had heard it. His arm brushed against hers as he took a seat beside her. "I'm sorry for tha' back there." She whispered.

"You ain' got nothin' to be sorry for Maddie. Merle is an ass. Everyone knows tha'." He smiled gently at her and shook her head.

"Doesn' matta. I had Judith. She coulda gotten hurt. I know Merle would neva hurt a child on purpose but the option was still there." As she spoke the words Rick realized they were true. Even for a man like Merle, he could never see him hurting a child which surprised him. Madison sighed, the sound shaky and uneven as if tears were building up again as she laid her head on her arms, eyes turned his way. "Why ya here Rick? Hershel send ya ta check on me?"

"No. Kinda. I wanted ta check on ya. See if you were alright after that. A woman should neva be called those things." His eyes held hers and he could see the tears in the dying light.

"Even if they are true?" Her voice broke and Rick shook his head. His hands reached out for her, pulling her head from her arms where she tried to bury it in shame. Holding her face in his two hands he shook his head.

"They ain't true. They are the furthest from the truth then they could be. Especially for you Maddie. You are remarkable. Don' let a man like Merle Dixon make ya feel otherwise." A few tears rolled down her cheeks and he wiped them away with his thumbs. "Neva let someone make ya feel like you are somethin' ya not." His voice cracked a little at the end and Madison closed her eyes tightly. Letting go of her face he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, letting her cry. It felt oddly right having her in his arms as she let out the hurt that had built up inside. The sun was almost down by the time it was reduced to just sniffling. "I know ya love the man Maddie but I want ya ta know I'm here if ya need me k? Merle and I….we don't have…well we don't see eye to eye but I ain't holdin' that against ya." Madison lifted her head up to look at Rick.

"Thank you." She whispered and for the first time since the happening in the cafeteria she smiled a little. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek she dropped her head back down on his arm and sighed softly.


End file.
